


Sinking Ships

by heros_wings



Series: The Adventures of Pirate 7 [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Pirates, me being hyungline trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is the Captain of a pirate ship. Jinyoung is his reluctant first mate. Mark came out of pirate retirement to chase after Jinyoung, and Jaebum wants to kill Jackson for stealing his ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking Ships

Jackson Wang: Captain of the _Mighty Leaf_ , the most feared, most _infamous_ , notorious, pirate ship the East Sea had ever seen—

"Stop narrating your own story," grumbled Jinyoung, his reluctant first mate.

Jackson clicked his tongue impatiently, eyeing Jinyoung as he clung to the edge of the ship, a little green in the face.

"How can a _pirate_ be seasick?"

Jinyoung glared at him. "In case you forgot, I was _kidnapped_ and _woke up_ on this stupid ship, which you _stole_ while I was passed out in the brig."

Well...

That was all very true, but it wasn't like _Jackson_ was the one who knocked him out and dragged him onto the ship. How was _he_ supposed to know someone was on board when he stole Jaebum's ship?

"It's been _three years_ ," he threw his hands up, exasperated, "we've made landfall like...a _dozen_ times. You didn't _have_ to return to the ship, you know!"

Jinyoung shot him another glare before hurling the rest of his breakfast over the starboard side. He wiped his mouth and slid down to the deck.

"I hate this ship," he groaned as the ship continued to rock.

Jackson's shoulders slumped. He felt...maybe a little guilty. Over the years, he had every opportunity to return to Jinyoung's hometown, but every time they made port, he could never bring himself to dock in Busan. Whenever he thought about it, a painful sting in his chest made him change course. Jinyoung never complained. Not once. And that made Jackson feel, if possible, even worse.

"Uh...Captain..." his navigator, Kunpimook, approached him, looking uncharacteristically apprehensive.

Bambam, as Jackson had nicknamed him, was a teenager from Thailand, lanky but not very tall, and had one blind eye, which he covered with a variety of eye-patches — today's was black with silver studs in the shape of a skull and crossbones. He snuck onto Jackson's old ship, the _Chamong_ , when he was only 14 and refused to get off no matter how many times Jackson threatened to throw him overboard. Four years later, he was 18 and an irreplaceable part of the crew.

"What is it?"

Bambam grimaced. "We can't dock here."

Jackson stared at him. "Why?"

A disturbingly familiar feeling of foreboding told him he already knew the answer.

"Jaebum's ship is docked there," Bambam said quickly, looking apologetic. "I know we're running out of supplies but—"

Jackson snatched the spyglass from Bambam's belt and checked the harbor himself. Sure enough, floating just offshore was the unmistakable black ship with light grey sails and _Nora_ scrawled in silver paint across the back. The sails had massive black crosses that looked as if they had been clawed into the fabric, and the flag had a growling cat skull with terrifying pointed teeth.

Jaebum was the weirdest pirate Jackson ever had the misfortune to meet.

"Cat lady," he muttered under his breath.

Jinyoung snorted from where he was still slumped against the side of the ship. "You're terrified of him."

"Who names their ship after their pet _cat?!"_

Rolling his eyes, Jinyoung forced himself to stand and pried the spyglass out of his hands. "Maybe you shouldn't have stolen his ship."

"He stole _my_ most loyal customer!"

"Can you really call them loyal when they switched to Jaebum so easily?" Bambam chimed in, snapping his mouth shut when Jackson glared at him.

Rather than looking at the shore, Jinyoung aimed the spyglass toward the ocean.

He cursed. "We're docking."

Jackson stared at him incredulously. "Do you _want_ me to die?!"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Jinyoung smirked.

 Jackson looked out at the ocean. There was no need for a spyglass to see what Jinyoung was looking at — sailing steadily closer was the _second_ ship Jackson spent most of his time avoiding.

"You just _had_ to walk into _that_ pub, didn't you?" he glared at Jinyoung, who scoffed at him and tossed the spyglass back to Bambam.

"Excuse me, but who _dragged me in there_?"

Ignoring what was a very true statement, he looked back at the ship. The Chinese character _Tuan,_ was splashed across its sails in red ink.

Yi-en Tuan. Also known as Mark Tuan and a royal _pain-in-the-ass_ , hailed from the famous Tuan pirates of Taiwan. They set their sights on the Americas nearly 30 years ago, but Mark had returned to the East Sea, only to retire from pirating at the young age of 20. Apparently pillaging merchant ships just wasn't _exciting_ enough for him.

Then, a year ago, he decided there was one thing worth sailing the seas for: Jinyoung. Except Jinyoung was _Jackson's_ and no one, especially Mark Tuan, could have him.

However, avoiding Jaebum was one thing. Jackson had become quite good at escaping. But Mark? His _entire_ reason for sailing was to follow Jackson around. The few times they lost him in fog or storms, Mark managed to appear days, sometimes only hours, later.

With Jaebum's ship on shore, and Mark's closing in, there was only one option—

"Yeah, he's got like...twice the cannons you do," Jinyoung deadpanned, before Jackson could order his crew to prepare for battle.

"And you lost three cannons and ten boxes of ammo in that Go match last week," added Bambam unhelpfully.

He really needed a new first mate and navigator. They were also, unfortunately, correct.

Which meant only one, logical option remained—

"RUN!"

He sprinted up to the quarter deck, took over the wheel, and began barking out orders. With any luck, he could at least escape the harbor before—

"Jaebum's ship is pulling out of port!" Bambam called, eyes fixed on the ship now slowly starting to turn.

—never mind.

The _Mighty Leaf_ was the fastest ship in the sea. It was the only reason he had managed to outrun Mark for the better part of a year. But outrunning _two_ ships?

He glanced up to see Jaebum now sailing towards him.

He could totally pull it off.

 

*

He didn't pull it off.

Mark clearly invested in long range cannons since the last time they met.

The ship jerked violently as the first cannonball struck the side of the ship.

"Why can't you just let me go onto Mark's ship?" Jinyoung moaned, looking sicker than before.

Jackson fixed him with a hurt expression. "You like him more than me?!" he whined as another cannon — this one from Jaebum — took out his Foremast.

Jinyoung opened his mouth then closed it again, cheeks pink. "Just load the cannons."

"Ew," muttered Bambam.

Jinyoung reached for him as he passed, but missed and instead landed face-first on the deck as the ship tilted again.

Mark's cannons hit the main mast.

"Oh...that's not good," Jackson said above him.

The crew was yelling and sprinting in all directions on the main deck. Some shouted up to Jackson that they were dead in the water, a few were already readying the life boats, others were panicking and promising that they would never pirate again. Jackson never claimed to have the bravest crew.

"Not good?!" Jinyoung shouted. "WE'RE SINKING!"

Another cannon blasted from Jaebum, this time sailing over Jackson's ship and plummeting into Mark's.

Jackson moaned as Jinyoung and Bambam dragged him down to the main deck.

"Jaebum is going to _kill_ me!" he cried as another cannon rocked his ship. " _And_ I left my hat in the Captain's quarters!"

"IS THAT REALLY SOMETHING TO WORRY ABOUT RIGHT NOW?!" Jinyoung shouted, ducking as another cannon blasted through the ship several feet to their right and splintered the wood.

Jackson shouted one last order to abandon ship, as he helped untie one of the last undamaged life boats and climbed in.

A hand grabbed a hold of Jinyoung's arm just as he stepped over the edge of the boat.

His eyes widened.

Mark Tuan was staring at him, wild black hair looking windswept, his tan skin shining with sweat. He and his men were boarding the ship.

Jinyoung tried to shake him free, and Jackson grabbed a hold of his other arm to keep Mark from pulling him off the boat.

"Let me on!" he shouted, desperately, trying to climb on.

"GET YOUR OWN!" Jackson shouted simultaneously prying Mark's fingers off of Jinyoung's arm and fending him off with his foot.

Mark's first mate, Kim Yugyeom, shoved Mark into the boat and quickly followed. "Jaebum sunk our boat and all of our life boats are on fire."

"He used _flame arrows_ ," Mark growled, "what kind of pirate uses bow and arrows?!"

"GET OUT!" Jackson shoved at Mark and Yugyeom's shoulders in a vain attempt to push them overboard as Bambam began lowering the boat. "Thanks to you chasing me all over the seas I just lost a ship!"

Mark calmly dodged his attempt to push him out again.

"It's not even your ship," he pointed out as the boat hit the water.

Jinyoung side-eyed Mark and shifted away as he sat next to him, but Mark seemed much more interested in Jaebum's ship. It too, was tilting dangerously to one side.

Yugyeom and Bambam began rowing towards shore, and Jackson made the mistake of believing he had, once again, escaped Jaebum.

"JACKSON WANG I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Behind them, rowing furiously in his own life boat, was Im Jaebum. His first mate, Choi Youngjae, was behind him, holding a soaked and struggling Siamese cat.

Jackson's eye widened. He snatched the oar from Bambam, chanting a string of curses punctuated with "I'm too young to die," after each curse.

"YAH!" Mark shouted, standing up and causing their boat to rock dangerously. "IM JAEBUM YOU OWE ME A SHIP!"

"THAT JACKASS OWES ME TWO!" Jaebum bellowed back, jabbing a finger at Jackson.

Unable to hold in his fury, Jaebum dived into the water, and swam towards the boat.

"Oh...that's not good," Yugyeom grinned.

"WHY ARE YOU SMILING?!"

Yugyeom just smiled wider and laughed.

Something grabbed the end of Jackson's oar and pulled him into the water.

He and Jaebum surfaced just long enough for Jackson to gasp for air before Jaebum shoved him back under.

He thrashed against the weight holding him underwater, but Jaebum only forced him down further. This was it. His time had finally come. Jaebum was going to kill him and leave his drowned body for the sharks and Mark was going to sail off into the sunset with Jinyoung—

The weight lifted and he surfaced again. Air filled his lungs and he gulped it down like he had never properly breathed before.

Then he was pushed back down again.

Jaebum pulled him back up moments later, coughing and sputtering.

"What the f—!"

"I'm not killing you until I get my ships," Jaebum growled, forcing him into the water again before clambering into Jackson's already crowded boat.

"I ONLY STOLE ONE!" he shouted back as he surfaced again, now treading water. His eyes and lungs stung but he dare not climb back into the boat. "It's your own fault you sunk the replacement!"

Jaebum scowled and made to jump back into the water, but Jinyoung and Yugyeom held him back.

"No Jackson, no ship," Jinyoung reminded him calmly.

"You traitor!"

"YOU STOLE JINYOUNG FROM ME TOO YOU ASS!" Jaebum shouted.

"You _kidnapped_ me!" Jinyoung pushed him away in disgust, nearly sending him back into the water. At least Jaebum had the grace not to retort, even if he failed to look repentant.

"Can I come back into the boat now?" Jackson asked tentatively. His legs were beginning to cramp.

Sighing, Bambam reached over and pulled him in so he flopped into the boat like an oversized fish.

"What are you doing?" he asked, warily eyeing Mark as he tied the two boats together.

Jaebum shed his white shirt and tossed it to Youngjae, who caught it and carefully laid it out to dry. Mark coughed and busied himself with the knot.

"Until you get me a boat, I'm your captain."

Jackson gaped at him. "You can't do that!"

Jaebum turned his sharp gaze on him and he immediately shrunk back. "Well...I mean..." he gazed wildly around, looking for something — anything — that could get him out of this. "What about Mark? He's a Captain too! You can't just—!"

"I'm retired," Mark shrugged, complacent, and as usual, a total disgrace to all pirates. "And I don't have a ship anymore, so..."

"You're a _Tuan!_ Why would you sail under someone else? And _Jaebum_ of all people!"

"Jaebum- _hyung_ ," Jaebum corrected with a smirk, sounding smug.

Jackson scowled. "I am so not calling you hyung. I'm not even Korean!"

Jaebum just smiled.

Then tossed him right back into the water.


End file.
